Patience, Faith, and Courage
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: Haru and Kyoko were sure that they would muddle through some how, they just had to have the had to have the patience to deal with things calmly, faith in the boy's ability to fight and protect, and courage to get them through the dangerous times ahead.


Walking into a meeting room Timoteo had to stop when he saw four young men that were asleep on the meeting table, papers spread around them showing that they had been working at one point. Looking down at the infant sized male at his feet he chuckled softly seeing the hit man's hand twitch like he wanted to wake up the group. Timoteo guided Reborn back out of the room.

"They've been working very hard lately. I think they could use a little reward." He said allowing the other to ride on his shoulder for connivence.

Reborn lifted a brow at the old man, "Are we going to bring those two over?" He asked slightly amused.

The ninth boss of the Vongola Family nodded, "Yes, besides I have something that I would like those two to have." He said.

* * *

A little more then a week later Haru and Kyoko got off the plane they had taken from Japan to Italy. Both girls greeted Basil warmly when they saw he had been sent to pick them up.

When the boys had finally moved to Italy to take over the family neither Haru or Kyoko were happy to be left behind in Japan. In fact both had been openly angry about it for a few days. They could travel with the boys to a dangerous future, but not it the beautiful country of Italy? How ever when the time came for the boys to leave the girls sent them off with smiles. It wasn't good bye, it was only see you later. Both Kyoko and Haru would find a way to get to see their friends again, they would just have to wait a little while.

It would just happen to turn out that a little while would be almost two years, so this invitation from the ninth was a pleasant surprise for both young women.

The ride to the Vongola Mansion was beautiful as it was filled with not only scenery of the country side, but a few towns as well. The mansion it's self was the biggest the two had ever seen, and the inside was just as lovely as the outside.

The two were gong to take their bags, only to see staff taking care of them. After handing the keys to the car over Basil stepped up to the two girls and smiled. "There's someone who would very much like to meet you Haru, Kyoko. If you don't mind we should go see him now." He said in simple Italian so the girls could understand.

Both exchanged a look before they nodded, "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting desu~!" Haru said excitedly.

nodding back Basil lead the way into the mansion, Kyoko and Haru fallowing closely behind so they wouldn't get lost in such a large and unfamiliar place. It wasn't long before they arrived at an office, and their guide knocked on the door, waiting for someone to call that the door was open before he entered.

"I brought Miss Kyoko, and Miss Haru sir." Basil said as he walked in, and gestured for the girl to fallow.

They blinked as they stepped into the room. It had a warm feel, and not just because of the fireplace that had a real burning fire in it. It was decorated in what Haru and Kyoko both guessed was a traditional italian style.

"Thank you Basil. I'll call you again when we're done." The girls finally looked at the old man that was in the room. It wasn't that they hadn't noticed him when they walked in, they were just a little awed by the room. Basil nodded and left closing the door behind him, and leaving two very confused, and slightly nervous girls in the room.

"Take a seat please, would you girls like something to drink?" The man asked kindly. both young women did as they were told, but shyly shook their heads no to answer his question. As he continued to make conversation when them the girls started to relax a little more. The man, Timoteo he introduced him self as, seemed nice in the same way that someone grandfather would. Timoteo also insisted that they call him grandfather, saying something about how he would love to have cute granddaughters like them. He had said that he had heard a lot about them from Reborn, and from Tsuna, but wanted to know a little more. He also answered the questions that the girls asked of him.

He also admitted that their arrival was a surprise for Tsuna and the others.

Finally Timoteo pulled out two small ring boxes, handing them to the girls. "Most people think the Vongola Ring set is complete with just the guardians rings, but that's not entirely true." He explained to the girls as they took the ring boxes. "When Primo had the guardian rings made he also had two other rings made for the young woman that was also part of his close family, though not a guardian she was like a daughter to them. Go on, take a look." He urged the two.

Haru opened her box first. "Hahi! It's so pretty!" The ring looked similar to the ones that the boys wore only it was obviously a women's ring. The band was silver with a black stripe that had something written in Italian engraved on it. The stone in Haru's ring was round, and a pretty shade of deep pink, and carried the crest of the vongola family. Kyoko's was the same, only her stone was light pink.

"What does it say?" Kyoko asked looking up from the engravings on the band.

Timoteo smiled at the girls. "It reads patience, faith, and courage. It is an old joke that those words are engraved there because the young woman who originally owned these needed a reminder on how to deal with the men of her family." He said getting a giggle from the two who put the rings on. "With these you two will be considered official additions to Tsuna's family. I tried to get him to give them to you, but..." The man trailed off with a smile. The three exchanged a knowing look. Tsuna in particular wanted Haru and Kyoko as far away form the mafia as possible still. while it was sweet, it was also totally not going to happen.

It was awhile longer before Haru and Kyoko left, and Basil took them to their room when they stated that they were tired. Considering that it was night time, and they had a long flight that day it was a no brainer. Getting to their room Haru and Kyoko were stunned by how pretty it was.

"Nono thought you two would like it. Though there's only one bed, but if you'd-" He said only to get cut off.

"Well share." Haru and Kyoko said at the same time as they stared at the absolutely humgous bed that was in the center of the room. Basil laughed and big them good night before he left the two to explore their room, and then sleep.

"Haru feels like a princess!" The young woman exclaimed jumping onto the huge bed. Kyoko nodded and peeked into the drawers to find their things put away, and the closet as well.

"It's so big!" Kyoko was about to say something else to Haru, but when she turned around she saw that her friend was already asleep on the bed that could most likely fit three people and still be comfy. Smiling Kyoko shook her head and changed into pajamas before she went to bed her self. Like Haru she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

As they slept both girls had a bit of a strange dream...

_( Both girls are having the same dream, but I'm writing part of it from Haru's POV and the other part from Kyoko's )_

_Haru was standing in an office that much was clear. It was decorated kind of like the one she had been in earlier. Dark colored carpeting, dark painted walls. The wood of the desk and chairs was even dark in color. Despite that the room had a warm, and welcoming feel right now. On the walls hung pieces of art that she didn't pay much attention to, a fireplace was lit and crackling with fire keeping the room temperature comfortably warm._

_Arms crossed over her chest Haru was facing off with a handsome looking blonde who was watching her with amusement clear in his sky blue eyes. He reminded her of Tsuna so much Haru opened her mouth to say something about that, but instead something else came out. _

"_Where's my ring? I'm part of your family too, I should also have one." The voice that came form her was not her own, and Haru noticed that even though it didn't change anything. _

_The blonde blinked, and then chuckled. "Feeling left out?" He asked. His smile was stunning._

_Haru nodded her head, "You bet! It's not fair Gio, even Lampo has one and I do just as much as he does." She pouted. "Why can't I have one?" _

_Resting his chin on top of laced fingers the blonde, Gio, watched Haru still amused. How ever worry started to darken his bright blue eyes. "Do you really want to be associated with the mafia? Our family may be getting stronger, but it's dangerous." He said his voice still light._

_Haru rolled her eyes, her hands going up in the air in exasperation. "Like it's not already dangerous living in the mansion Giotto?" She asked before her hands went to her hips. "I'm already associated with the mafia, I have been since you guys adopted me. Just because I'm a girl, and not a fighter doesn't mean you should leave me out." She said stubbornly._

_The blonde stood up with a sigh, "Since you're so sure about this," He started only to get cut off._

"_I am." _

_Smiling he patted her head in a fatherly way, "Alright, I'll get you a ring as well." Giotto said._

"_Thank you!" Haru exclaimed hugging him._

_The scene changed and Kyoko was sitting in what seemed to be a living room. __In the room with her there were five other people, all men. A blonde haired man with eyes as blue as the day time sky who reminded her of Tsuna. A red head with a tattoo on the side of his face, and a cigarette in his mouth that was like Gokudera. Lounging in a chair with his legs draped over one arm was a young man with green hair who sort of looked like Lambo. Dressed in a traditional japanese outfit was a man who had a kind face, and friendly smile like Yamamoto always did. Lastly was a man in the clothing of a priest who looked like her brother save the fact that his hair was black, not silver._

_Kyoko fidgeted with her skirt in anticipation of what she would get. She had been waiting months for this to arrive, and she was sure that the blonde was holding it back for so long just to make her squirm a little. It was probably the red head's idea._

_A box was set into her hands by the blonde. It was prettily wrapped, and that was off in a second flat, it made the priest and the japanese man chuckle at her. Opening the ring box Kyoko blinked seeing the rings that were in it. _

"_They're pink." She said in a voice not her own sounding confused. _

_The red head was snickering, and the blonde hid a smile behind a hand. "Pink's a girl's color isn't it?" The Japanese man asked. _

_Kyoko blinked as the priest added in, "We thought it would suit you. Considering that you always manage to get pink dresses when you go out." _

_A pout formed her her face, "That's because none of you will let me wear red..." _

"_All the other colors were taken?" The youngest suggested._

_Kyoko shot him a look that said, 'You're not helping' , and so did the red head._

"_Not helping brat." The red head told the young man who just shrugged before he turned to Kyoko. "If you don't want them we'll take them back." He said smirking._

_Kyoko took the two rings out and slid them onto her fingers. "Not a chance G." She said quickly as she glared at him. _

_The rings were the same ones that Kyoko and Haru were given. The silver band with a black stripe that had words written in Italian engraved on it. The stones were round, and carried the crest of the Vongola family. One of the stones was a pretty share of light pink, the other was a lovely shade of deep pink._

_Looking closer at the bands she blinked examined the engravings on the side of one of them. "Pazienza, fede, coraggio..." She said before she looked up at the blonde. "Trying to tell me something Gio?" She asked raising a brow._

_The blonde chuckled, "Only a reminder of what you already have." He said before kissing her forehead. "Now you can not complain about being left out." He added placing a hand on her head._

_Kyoko smiled up at the blonde, "Grazie papà."_

_

* * *

_

Waking up the next morning it took Kyoko and Haru a moment to figure out where they were, and what was going on. When they did they looked at the room's clock, and squeaked before scrambling out of bed to get ready for the day. It was already almost noon. As they got ready they shared their strange dream, finding it even stranger when they figured out they had the same one.

x0x0x0x0x

Being that it was almost noon Tsuna and his friends were making plans to go out and find a restaurant in town to eat at. It had been a few days since they had left the mansion for lunch. As they walked down the hall the boys stopped suddenly hearing a pair of familiar voices.

"Do you guys...?" Tsuna asked looking confused.

Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera scowled, "Great, I'm so hungry I'm starting to hear the stupid woman..."

"That extremely sounds like Kyoko!" Royhei exclaimed.

An exclamation and the sound of running footsteps made everyone of the four jump, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna just in time to get glomped by someone.

x0x0x0x

Haru and Kyoko had meet up with Binachi as they were looking for where they could get some lunch, the two were starving, and the woman had offered to take them out to the town for something. They were in one of the hallways when the three women heard them. Haru grinned at a smiling Kyoko as they turned the corner they saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looking at each other confused.

Haru giggled, and Kyoko seemed to read her mind. "Haru-chan, I don't think-." But it was too late. Haru had already gleefully exclaimed something and bolted to hug the guys like she was a five year old.

Haru had been meaning to glomp Tsuna, instead her arms wrapped around two males who had stepped in front of him. The trio would have toppled over form the force of Haru's hug if the two men weren't so well trained. When haru heard someone laughing on her right, and complaining on her left she knew instantly who she had ended up hugging instead of Tsuna.

"H-Hahi! Haru's sorry, Haru didn't mean to!" She exclaimed backing up.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's fine Haru." There was a slight pink tint to his face that the girl didn't notice.

"Like hell you didn't stupid woman!" Gokudera snapped, his face was also slightly tinted with pink.

Haru's cheeks puffed out, "Haru didn't mean to hug you and Yamamoto-san! Haru meant to hug Tsuna-san!" She retorted.

"Why would I let you do that?" Gokudera exclaimed. As those two fought Kyoko and Bianchi came up behind them smiling in amusement as their group was complete once more.

"Woah! Kyoko you look extremely good!" Royhei exclaimed giving his sister a hug.

That made her laugh. "You too big brother." She replied smiling. Kyoko turned to Tsuna who blushed, "It's nice to see you again Tsu-kun!" She said.

"When did you two get in?" Yamamoto asked Haru.

"Yesterday evening of course!" She replied as Gokudera grumbled something. "Basil picked us up, and then Haru and Kyoko meet with Grandfather," Haru was cut off by a surprised Tsuna.

"Grandfather?" He asked.

Kyoko nodded, "Mmhm, that what he asked we call him. Ah, he also gave us these." She said and extended her hand with the ring on it. The boys blinked, and Tsuna started to get pale.

"Haru got this one!" The darker brunette said showing her ring.

"Oi, Haru..." The girl blinked, her face tinting pink slightly as she looked to Gokudera. He never called her by her name.

"Those are dangerous! You know what it means to wear those don't you!" Tsuna exclaimed starting to freak out.

Haru and Kyoko nodded, "Yep." They replied in unison.

"Are you extremely sure you want to keep those?" Ryohei asked, for once not shouting.

Again the girls nodded, "Just because we're girls, and not fighters doesn't mean you can leave us out." Haru said firmly, remembering what the girl in her dream had told Giotto.

The boys blinked at the two young women. They could see that there was no way to convince them to not wear those rings. There was no more leaving them behind, or not telling them what was going on to keep them safe. there was a fire in their eyes, Haru and Kyoko were determined to stay with them. Through thick or thin, danger or not.

Tsuna sighed, and Yamamoto laughed and patted his back. "Don't worry about it too much Tsuna. We'll just have to keep an eye on them like always." He said cheerily.

Looking at Gokudera and Ryohei Tsuna saw both of them nod confidently and he realized that the fire in his friends' eyes were coming back too. Like back when they were in middle school they had someone they needed to protect other then each other, two some ones actually.

Tsuna smiled at the girls, "Want to join us for lunch?" He asked them.

Haru and Kyoko nodded, "Defiantly." They said.

It would take a little getting used to, being in the think of this mafia business. Haru and Kyoko were under no illusion that there wouldn't be any danger, but they knew that they would be as safe as anyone could be when they were part of the family. The two were sure that they would muddle through some how, they just had to have the patience to deal with things calmly, faith in the boy's ability to fight and protect, and courage to get them through the dangerous, and the tough times ahead.

* * *

**A/N ::** _This one shot was actually a random idea I had come up with while washing dishes of all things, granted I was also listening to Tsuna and Basil's duet RIGHT NOW. It's set when most of the gang is about 19, Ryohei's actually older, about 21 I think, but that gives you a general idea of how old everyone is. Being that a) this new arc with the Shimon isn't over, and b) I absolutely despise it, I completely ignored it and it's events in this one-shot. So the boy have the unlocked rings, and their box weapons, not the Vongola Gear, Yamamoto was never put in the hospital, and Ryohei isn't locked up._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this!_

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


End file.
